


Just for the Homework

by fairyficwrites



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyficwrites/pseuds/fairyficwrites
Summary: Boscha didn't want to do this, but really...She had no choice.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	Just for the Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FossaPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossaPlants/gifts).



Boscha made her way down the hall of Hexside, trying to avoid eye contact. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Though, she didn’t have much of a choice. If her parents noticed her grades slipping, she would be done for. 

She approached the locker, walking straight forward, eyes unwavering. All Boscha had to do was hope this wouldn’t ruin her social life.

“Leaf Girl!” 

The eyes of everyone in the hall turned to her. Including the other girl’s. 

Willow closed her locker, holding her books close and sighing. “What do you want, Boscha?”

Boscha looked around the hall. Maybe this wasn’t the best time. “Can we talk? Somewhere more private, preferably.”

“I’m not falling for tha-”

“Please?”

Willow, who had started to walk away, froze and looked back at Boscha. “Fine. After class.”

With that, she left. Boscha stood there, scowling. She was going to be absolutely ruined, but she needed this. It was for the homework. 

-

Later, after school ended, Willow stopped by Boscha’s locker. Luz and Augustus weren’t with her, strangely, but she preferred it that way. That human girl would probably drop this publicly in an instant if she knew, just to get back at her. Sure, that didn’t sound like something she would do, but it was something that Boscha would do. Wouldn’t anyone?

“Okay, what did you want?” Willow leaned against a locker. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if Willow turned her down because of everything Boscha had done to her for years. 

Boscha took a deep breath, closing her locker. “I need a tutor. My grades are slipping, and my parents can’t find out.” At the end, she quickly added, “You can’t tell anyone, though.”

Much to her surprise, Willow didn’t immediately say no or just leave. Actually, was that so surprising though? Why would anyone say no to more time with Boscha? Everyone would want that, obviously. She was on top of everything, and this should be an honor to Willow. 

“Sure, I guess. We can meet at the library later. Tomorrow?”

Boscha nodded. “The library. Tomorrow.”

Without another word, she turned and left the school. She didn’t want to spend any more time around Leaf Girl than she needed to. It wouldn’t be good for her image if this got out.

-

The next day, she acted like everything was normal. Bully Willow and her friends, laugh with her own friends, enjoy the praise she gets from every student in the school… Her usual schedule.

Until the day ended. 

"Sorry, I have to do something for my parents today." That was the best excuse she could come up with when she wasn't able to hang out with her friends after school. They both knew that when it came to Boscha's parents, do not get involved.

She put a jacket on over her school uniform, then walked to the library. Willow wasn't outside, probably setting something up inside. Either that, or she bailed. She wouldn't dare bail on Boscha, though. Would she? 

No, of course not. Boscha stood up straight and walked inside, looking around for Willow. After a very short amount of time spent looking, she saw her sitting at a table and going over some notes. 

Boscha approached the table, sitting across from Willow and setting her books on the table.

"Okay, get busy. I need everything down as quickly as possible."

Willow looked up from her book, pushing it aside to grab another. "Right, yeah. Let's get this started then." She opened up the book in front of her, revealing pages of organized and color coded notes. It was a sight to behold, for sure. "I don't know much about the potions track, so if you need help with that as well, I can ask Luz."

"I'm fine!" A librarian shushed her, and she rolled her eyes in response. "I don't need help from that human. My potions track grades are fine, I swear. I wouldn't be in it if they were any less than perfect."

"Alright, if you're certain. We'll start with history, then…"

They spent a few hours going over the notes, Boscha doing her best to write everything down. She had realized a while ago that none of it made sense to her, but that wasn't important. She would just go over the notes again later. Then they would make sense, surely. 

"Are we done yet? I'm getting bored." It was getting dark outside, her curfew fast approaching.

Willow sighed, closing the book. "We can stop. We'll continue tomorrow, same spot. I'll see you then." The girl stood, picking up her books and leaving. Not even a bye? An apology for wasting Boscha's time with a bunch of information that made no sense? The nerve of her.

She gathered her own books, standing up. What a waste of an afternoon. Only a few more days, then she would be done. She would be able to ignore Willow outside of school again, act like this never happened. Boscha couldn't wait.

-

The next day was the same. She went to the library, and they studied for hours.

"It's getting dark. Should we stop for today?"

"No." Boscha glared at Willow. "I say when you're done. Just go through it faster, I need this done."

Willow glared back, then nodded. "Sure, just a bit more." She flipped a few pages, continuing the lessons for a short while longer. Just until Boscha said she was done and left, without giving Willow a chance to say anything.

-

This continued for nearly a week. Boscha noticed something around the third day.

The way Willow adjusted her glasses when she started a new section. How she seemed more excited about some topics, rambled about them more than necessary.

Boscha couldn't stand it.

Worse, she still understood nothing.

"You know, you're an awful tutor."

"Excuse me?"

Boscha leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Yeah. We've been doing this for a week, and it makes no sense. How am I supposed to get this done fast if you can't even teach me properly?"

Willow stood up, slamming her book shut. "If you have a problem with my teaching, you could have said so! Do you think I wanted to do this? I was hoping that you had another side I would get to see. My dads always told me to help whenever I could, enter situations with a hopeful view. I tried. This entire week, you've been bossing me around so much, we've almost been kicked out of the library twice! If you don't want my help, then why did you keep showing up?"

"Willow Parks."

Willow tensed up at the sound of the librarian calling her name.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice, I just got frustrated. We'll be quieter, I promise."

"You better, Miss Parks. I want you both to stay after hours today and clean the library, though. This is the third incident this week."

Willow nodded, and Boscha rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

The librarian left, leaving Willow to sit back down and open her book again. 

"Nice going, Leaf Girl. Now we're both stuck here." Boscha sat up, opening her notebook back up. "Might as well put some use to it. Try to make sense with your explanation this time."

Willow flipped to a new page in her book, sighing as she started talking.

Boscha continued taking notes the entire time. None of it made sense, again, but she had the notes. 

After a few hours, the librarian came back over, pushing a small cart of books.

"The library is closed. Wrap it up, girls. You have work to do." The librarian left the cart by them, then walked away. The sound of the door closing, and locking, was heard. Of course they were going to be locked in.

Willow put her books away, avoiding looking in Boscha's direction, then started pushing the cart down the aisle. Boscha stood up reluctantly to follow.

"What first? How are these even organized? Alphabetical, title, author… I don't care much for libraries, so I don't know how this sort of stuff works."

Willow shook her head, handing a book to Boscha. "Alphabetical by the author's last name, then by title."

"Ugh, that's going to take so long! Can't we just put them on the shelf and call it a day?" Boscha looked at the book, then turned to the shelf and frowned. "This is so stupid."

"If you want to do this again tomorrow," Willow picked up and examined a book, then placed it on the shelf next to her. "Then feel free to put the books wherever you want. That's your choice."

Boscha rolled her eyes, grabbing a stack of books and walking off on her own to find where they went.

This was dumb. Why was she here? She should be home by now, eating dinner with her parents. In addition to that, why did she feel bad for getting Willow in trouble? For upsetting her? She wasn't supposed to feel bad when others were upset, they were supposed to worship her. Right?

She shook her head, putting the books away. It took longer than she had hoped. Somehow, the few books she grabbed were on the other side of the library. When she finally finished, she went to the front of the library, where Willow was returning the cart she had been pushing. How had she done that so fast?

There were three more carts lined up, all full of books. Boscha groaned, walking forward and grabbing one. She started pushing the cart, and Willow followed. Much to her dismay.

"What are you doing?" Boscha glanced at Willow with a glare, then looked at one of the labels on the books. 

"I could tell you had trouble. I was able to put a whole cart away in the time it took you to put away five books, so I'm going to help you. It'll be faster." Willow adjusted her glasses and grabbed a book, casually sliding it on the shelf. Boscha looked at it, shocked to see it in the right place.

She didn't give a response, just rolled her eyes and kept walking while Willow put books away. 

Eventually, they finished putting all four carts of books away.

"Is that it? Can I leave now?"

Willow shook her head, pointing to a table with some rags and brooms. "We're not just putting books away. We're cleaning. After that, we leave."

Boscha, once again, groaned. "Why is taking care of a crusty library so much work? It's just a bunch of shelves with books! This is so-"

"Stupid? Yeah, you've said that a lot. Let's get to work."

"Whatever, I haven't said it that much." Boscha grabbed a broom, Willow quickly following suit. "I'll get the actual sweeping, you get cobwebs."

For a second, it seemed Willow was about to argue, but she didn't. She just nodded and started working.

They worked in silence, which Boscha didn't particularly enjoy. She kept thinking. Why did she have to think so much?

She kept glancing at Willow, just barely catching herself every time her mind started drifting. Why did she keep thinking Willow looked...cute? She was just cleaning, but the way she furrowed her brows to focus was endearing. She would get a scrunched up sort of look on her face when reaching for a far corner, trying not to fall. It was adorable-

No! That's not right. Leaf Girl is just that. Leaf Girl. She isn't cute, smart, kind, helpful…

Oh no.

Boscha shook her head. That was ridiculous! It couldn't be Willow that was making her think like this. It had to be someone else. If she just ignored the fact that they were the only people there- Oh wait. They were the only people there. There really was no other explanation.

She ignored the thoughts, again. Once they were done cleaning, she could leave and get her mind back in check. That's all she needed. Time away from Willow. 

She finished sweeping, then looked to see Willow had finished her job as well.

"We should be good to go now, Boscha. See you tomorrow?"

Boscha shook her head. "No, I think I need a day off. The day after will be fine."

Willow nodded, grabbing her books and walking to the door. "Okay, that's fine with-" She stared at the door, a hand placed on it. Willow was pushing it, but the door wouldn't budge. The lock wouldn't turn. "We're locked in…"

Boscha stared at the door. Of course, the last thing she needed. Alone time with Willow. 

"Did we miss something? Do we have to clean more? This can't be happening."

Willow set her books back down with a sigh. "No, it's definitely happening. We cleaned everything. However, the librarian probably meant something else. The walls hear conversations, and our arguing hurt them. It caused a ruckus throughout the library. I think we need to clean up our own mess."

Boscha looked at her, confused. 

"We have to talk, figure this out. There's got to be something we can agree on, some way I can teach that works for you. What is it?"

Boscha held her notebooks to her chest, looking at the ground.

"You're really smart, you know?"

"What?" Willow stepped towards Boscha, sounding shocked.

"You probably think you're so perfect because you're just great at all your classes without even trying. You keep everything organized, and it's all so well done. Meanwhile, I can't even focus on what you're teaching me because it's all so you. Why do you think you can flaunt it, huh? What makes you think you're better than me?" Boscha looked back at Willow when she finished, trying to stop the tears she felt in her eyes.

When Willow didn't respond, she continued. "You're just like Amity, aren't you? You think you're so much better than everyone else. Right?"

Willow stepped forward, putting a hand on Boscha's shoulder. "No. I don't think I'm better than anyone. I just want to teach you in a way you'll understand. I want to help where it's needed, while also accepting help when I need it."

"You want to know how you can help teach me better?" Boscha stepped back from Willow. "Get me a less distracting teacher."

"What?"

"Get me a teacher that…" Boscha paused, looking at the ground yet again. How could she word this? "That doesn't get super excited about some topics more than others in the cutest way possible. A teacher that doesn't play with her hair while she waits for me to take notes. A teacher that doesn't distract me constantly because everything she does is so admirable and adorable and-" She stopped. "Oh. Oh wait. No, that's- I didn't mean to-"

Willow stood in front of her, staring with her mouth open. "What?"

Boscha shook her head. "Forget it. I didn't say anything, okay? This conversation didn't happen, I didn't mean any of it. I'm-"

"No, Boscha, it's okay. I didn't realize… If it helps, I'll try to stop doing those things. If that's how you feel, though, you really should stop treating me like I'm nothing."

Boscha held her books to her chest, looking at the door. "Yeah, I'm sorry. This is… New. You always seemed to have such a tight hold on your life and your grades. You know who your friends are, and I was always jealous of that."

Willow grabbed her books, approaching the door again. "Is there anything else you would like to get off your plate? Are we good to leave now?"

"We should be good now." 

Willow nodded, turning the doorknob. The door slid open quietly, allowing them both to leave before clicking shut behind them.

"Two days. In two days, we meet here again. I'll try to think of a better approach for lessons." Willow looked at Boscha, waiting for a reply.

"No, don't. Don't change how you teach. I'm sorry about what I said, really."

Willow smiled. "Okay. Do you still want the break, though?"

Boscha nodded. "Yeah, I think I really need it." She smiled back at Willow, then started walking down the steps. She got halfway down before turning to look back at Willow. "Could we… Possibly be something more? Eventually?"

"I think we can work on it, but first I'd like to be friends. The way you've treated me for years has really hurt, you know? Someday, though, maybe we can."

Boscha nodded again, and her smile dropped slightly. It would definitely take a while to make up for the years of torment; she had seen that with Amity. She could only hope it would be a bit faster for her.

-

The next day at school, Boscha saw the halls in a new light. She held her head high, as usual, smiling at everyone she thought worth the time.

This time, however, she went out of her way to include Willow and her friends. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

She would never admit it to anyone else, but her heart fluttered ever so slightly when Willow smiled back. 


End file.
